


Catharsis

by xelated



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bisexual Harvey Kinkle, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Nicholas Scratch, Canon Bisexual Character, Canonical Child Abuse, F/M, Harvey Kinkle Knows Sabrina Spellman is a Witch, M/M, Minor Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch Needs a Hug (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), One Shot Collection, Supernatural Elements, Tommy Kinkle is alive, narvey being best boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelated/pseuds/xelated
Summary: "Why would you take longer to do things when you don't live as long as we do?""Maybe- maybe it's because we know we won't live. we want to take our time so we can make something that will last, whether that’s painting a picture, or building a castle, or falling in love."That probably sounded dumb. But he didn't know how to talk about love any other way."Doing things the mortal way means going gradually," Harvey continued, encouraged."That's how you get someone to believe you mean it. Do you understand?"Nick's face smoothed into a smile. "I do."-A collection of connected one-shots revolving around Nick & Harvey, canon taken from the show & tie in novels.
Relationships: (past), Harvey Kinkle & Nicholas Scratch, Harvey Kinkle & Prudence Night, Harvey Kinkle & Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle & Theo Putnam & Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Harvey Kinkle & Tommy Kinkle, Harvey Kinkle/Nicholas Scratch, Harvey Kinkle/Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch & Ambrose Spellman, Nicholas Scratch & Sabrina Spellman, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Catharsis

_**Quick note: Harvey & Sabrina did date, I didn't explicitly state when or why they broke up neither have I really built up the narvey relationship very much here but that'll come in chapters set in earlier times. ** _

-

“Hey! You haven’t seen Sabrina around anywhere?” Nick asked as he caught up with Agatha and Dorcas.

“Didn’t you hear? There was a terrible accident at the mines” Agatha spoke with amusement dancing on her features

“Bunch of mortals died” Dorcas then added, 

“What? Like that mortal boy?” Fear began to bubble beneath the surface of his somewhat calm exterior 

“It’s tragic really” Agatha smirks, the lack of an answer to his question boosted his anxiety level tenfold 

“Or it would be” Dorcas interjected before Agatha continued

“If the Kinkles weren’t a family of dirty witch hunters” Nick stopped short and the pair of witches carried on their way sparing no mind to him. Nick quickly scrambled to the phone hanging on the academy wall and dialled the newly memorised number that was the Spellmans’. Ambrose was the one to pick up informing Nick that Sabrina had already left and that he should too. Nick didn’t need to be told twice before he hastily hung up and found his way to the mines.

It was chaos. Plain and simple. Had this been any other situation then Nick may have found the unrest and disarray rather entertaining, but not today, not when the mortal boy’s life was potentially at risk. He quickly spotted Sabrina who was darting around from person to person hurriedly relaying a vague description of her lost friend. Nick managed to grab her arm and stop her from running herself ragged

“Nick?” Sabrina exclaimed, of all the people in the town Nick was one of those who she didn’t expect to see “what are you doing here?”

“I-“ 

“You know what it doesn’t matter- I’ve gotta- gotta find Harvey” she mumbled whilst looking over her shoulder and the Nicks. “Damn it I can’t see him anywhere” a pause, more glances “where the heaven is he” 

“Hey- hey calm down Spellman, alright look you take that side I’ll take the other we’ll find him” Sabrina nodded and let go of Nick's jacket before wandering off in the direction Nick pointed to, he then too did the same. Nick ended up near the entrance of the mines where the dust still filtered out through the cracks between the rockfall, he was so preoccupied with the state of the entrance that he almost didn’t notice Harvey’s father pulling his helmet from his head.

“Mr Kinkle?”

“What d’you want” he grunted 

“Your son, Harvey, where is he?” Nick had never been one to beat around the bush when it came to things of importance and he certainly wasn’t in the mood to change his habits 

“Hell, I don’t know kid! I don’t fuckin know-“ he rubbed his dirtied forehead “dammit they’re probably still down there- dammit!” He kicked a loose rock into the hillside with surprising precision. Nick turned his attention away from the angered man to the mines which were the only thing between him and someone he really needed to bring home, wherever ‘home’ was.

Nick didn’t wait to ask anyone for help or tell them what he was about to do because he was sure they’d call him reckless and stupid, he knew Harvey would of. Getting himself into the mines wasn’t all too difficult with the help of a couple elementary spells, finding the lost miners however now that was a little trickier. 

“Hello? Anyone down here?” Nick yelled into the damp, cramped space “hello?” He continued until he heard a faint shout “hello? Yell again!” 

“-elp” Nicks head turns quickly to his right and he darts down the open tunnel and the voice slowly gets louder, the selfish part of him wishes it were Harvey’s but he knew it wasn’t. “Please- help I-“ the voice was cut off by a series of coughs just as Nick reached a wall of collapsed rubble behind which lay the survivors. 

“I need you to stand back as far as you can” Nick commands, listening out for the shuffling, as soon as he doesn’t he mutters a spell that cracked and loosened the tightly packed rocks. He moves forward and begins clawing at the rocks, then fell apart with ease and he soon saw the dim light from a helmet sitting atop the head of a survivor. 

“Holy shit thank god- I don’t know how you’re here- I don’t care just please help him” the man who could be no older than 20 pleads with Nick. Nick looked down to the man's lap and jerks in surprise 

“Harvey” he breathes out

“You know my brother?” Nick's head shoots back to look at the man, now he sees it, this must be Tommy.

“Yes, and you’re Tommy” Tommy nods before looking back down to his unconscious brother. “We just need to get him out as soon as, how long has he been unconscious?” 

“He’s been in and out. Damn it the stupid kid shoved me- fuck” Tommy chokes on his words, his hands threaded through Harvey’s bloodied hair. Nick frowns and no matter how much he wishes he could, he knew he couldn’t use his magic

“Are there any others?” 

“No it’s-“ Tommy loses his breathe “just us”

“Alright come on, we’ve gotta lift him and get the hell out of here” Nick commands albeit gently. Tommy shifts and pulls his little brother up into his arms as carefully as possible, Nick then pulls on the man’s arm to lead him out. As soon as they reach the tunnel before the exit Nick stops shortly, Tommy in his dazed state almost barrels him over 

“What? What is it?”

“You know this town isn’t normal” Nick began “like seriously not normal”

“What are you-? We have to get him out of here!” Tommy cried

“I know! But what I’m about to do-” Nick sighed frustrated “I’m putting a lot of trust in you, Thomas Kinkle, so don’t freak out” without further warning Nick grabbed a hold of Tommy’s arm and they disappeared. 

-

“What the-” Tommy breathed out once he noticed his surroundings, he was no longer limping down the mineshaft but instead stood in an open room with beds lined up along each wall. He turned to see Nick placing his brother down on one of the pristine beds with such care he couldn’t help the beginnings of a smile from creeping onto his coal covered face. The next thing he saw however jolted him back into the reality that he had just been in the mines and was now not. Tommy watched with a mixture of awe and terror as Nick had his hands hovering over Harvey as a cool green glow emitted from them

“Woah hey! What are you doing?” Tommy yelled out as he rushed to his brother's side

“Trying to save his life! Dammit!” Nick growls and steps back, he swiftly pulls out a marker and scribbles down his whereabouts in hopes some witch- preferably the Spellmans- would answer. 

“What are you?” Tommy whispers 

“A warlock” Nick states shortly 

“A what-? A warlock?”

“Yes mortal, a warlock” 

“Like Harry Potter?”

“Not quite but you get the gist of it”

“And this place…?” he trailed off stealing a glance around the grand room

“Think of it like Hogwarts” 

“And you are..?”

“What is this? 20 questions?” Nick snapped causing Tommy to recoil slightly 

“No- I just- I don’t know who you are” Tommy finished lamely. Nick heaved out an exasperated breath, mortals, he thought, always asking questions.

“I’m Nicholas Scratch” he finally replied although his attention was set on the younger Kinkle boy

“You’re Nick?” this led said the raven-haired boy to look towards Tommy “Harvey talks about you” Nick looked taken aback, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and when he went to try again he was interrupted

“Oh no- no not sweet Harvey” Hilda Spellman's voice called out as soon as she laid eyes on the young boy who lay bloodied on red and white sheets. Hilda quickly found herself in the position Nick had been in just mere minutes ago. Sabrina had come tumbling in behind her aunt along with Zelda and a newly free from house arrest Ambrose. Tommy felt dumbfounded as one after another Spellman came through the doors, they were all witches? They must have been if they wound up here- at Nick's request he assumed.

“Tommy” Sabrina spoke

“Sabrina- i- you’re a witch?” the word ‘witch’ felt odd coming from his mouth

“Yes, well half-witch” she tried a smile but it fell quickly “I’m sorry” Sabrina stepped forward with tears in her eyes

“You got nothin’ to be sorry for little Spellman” Tommy closed the distance between them and brought Sabrina into a hug. They pulled back from one another, Tommy wrapped an arm around the small teen who in turn gripped onto Tommy's jacket tightly, both looking at Harvey as he lay with both Hilda and now Nick hovered over him hands poised over his legs and torso. 

The minutes that passed were tense and silent, not a word was spoken. Not until Hilda seemed to choke on her own breath muttering a small ‘no’. Nick seemed to growl as he readjusted his position over Harvey, Sabrina’s gaze flickered between the two, panic settling in. 

“C’mon you stupid mortal” Nick murmured angrily 

“What’s happening?” Tommy asked urgently when no one answered Sabrina felt his arm tighten around her “what the hell is happening?!” he felt Sabrina almost fall from his grip, deep down he knew. The tears streaming down Hilda’s face and the broken looks upon both Ambrose and Sabrina were more than enough. “Dammit Harv” Tommy choked out 

“No. No, it’s fine!” 

“Nick dear he’s-”

“No! The mortal may be damn stupid- but he’s not stupid enough to-” Nicks voice gave out, he couldn’t bring himself to finish his own sentence “he’s not” he stated finally, his hands still glowing desperately over Harvey's wounds that were still oozing with blood no matter how hard he tried. 

“Nicholas..” Ambrose was the one to reach his hand out to Nicks's arm in an attempt to pull him away from the motionless Harvey 

“Get off of me-” he roughly shoved Ambrose’s hand from his arm but the older warlock forcefully pulled him back and into his arms where Nick then felt his knees buckled collapsing into his exes embrace. 

“It’s alright, it’s going to be alright-” Ambrose mumbled into Nick's ear. 

Tommy took this time to approach his brother, he was too quiet, too still. Harvey’s hands were always moving, always doodling or fiddling with something, it wasn’t right that they were unmoving. 

“It was never supposed to be you Harv, never” he whispered, taking Harvey's hand in his. “You were supposed to get out. You were supposed to get out of this bullshit town.” Tommy brought Harvey's hand to his lips and kissed it gently before laying it back down by his side. “I love you nerd” Tommy’s head fell down and rested on Harvey’s arm, shielding his tears from the world. Sabrina joined Tommy in being close to Harvey, she kneeled by him on the opposite side of the bed, doing the same as Tommy had, she took Harvey's hand and held it like she had so many times before but this time there was no thumb stroking over her knuckles, there was no one squeezing her hand back with such care that only Harvey was capable of. She looked over his face, dirtied and smeared with blood, and all she saw was the boy who’d been sweet to her from day one, the boy who’d walk to school with her every day without fail, the boy who’d drop anything to be by her side no matter what. She looked on at the boy who’d been her first love, no doubt her greatest love. 

He looked eerily peaceful laid upon the bed, his eyes shut, no crease in his brow that was oh so common when he slept. Nick dared a small look towards the mortal, his favourite mortal- not that he’d admit it. Ever since Harvey had opened his door to him, served him some homemade lasagna, talked and joked with him as if he were any other friend, Nick had latched onto the normalcy Harvey had unknowingly gifted him. He’d met many mortals in his lifetime but none quite so captivating as one Harvey Kinkle, the one boy who didn’t fall to his feet, the one boy who fought back.

_Harvey Kinkle had been the boy Nick was willing to wait for._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments greatly appreciated!  
> share some thoughts on narvey if you so wish I'd love to hear them :)


End file.
